


How was I to know she was with the Russians, too?

by columbine_and_asphodel (onlycrooks)



Series: The Innocent Bystander [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlycrooks/pseuds/columbine_and_asphodel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's the same now as he was at her age: full of easy trust and faith, though she's far sweeter and more beautiful than he. To hear such heavy words from her innocent mouth touches him deeply.</p><p>Or: Danny and Grace have a discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How was I to know she was with the Russians, too?

"Danno?"

"Yes, Monkey?"

"Where's Uncle Steve?"

He's been expecting the question, but that doesn't lessen the surge of panic that rises in his gut. He hasn't been able to see Grace for nearly two months, so this is the first time he's really been with his daughter. Ever since he quit Five-0 and became a mall cop, Rachel and Stan (more Rachel than Stan, who's actually taken Danny's side a few times) have been pushing the court to lessen his already minimal visitation rights. He's fought back, of course, saying that now he has a steady job that doesn't put his life, or Grace's, in harm's way, and it seems that the judge feels that he's right. The relief from that isn't quite enough to ease the discomfort of having to answer Grace's question, though. Uncle Steve, Chin and Kono have been missing from his little girl's life, and the idea of telling her that they aren't going to come back has been a recurring nightmare for him.

At least being presented with the question will bring an end to the idle creations of his restless mind.

"I'm not sure, sweetheart. We haven't seen each other since I changed jobs."

Grace's brow furrows in consternation, her lower lip starting to tremble, and the pure sadness in the gesture hits him squarely in his damaged heart. His daughter has grown fond of Steve, so much so that not seeing him is hurting her. At the same time, however, it causes a bubble of parental fury to form in him. Steve's actions haven't only hurt him but his daughter as well; the former SEAL's cavalier treatment of the rules has led to something he'd promised wouldn't happen: sorrow for Danny's sweet daughter. It's yet another nail in the coffin that holds the body of the part of him that belonged to Five-0.

He puts an arm around her shoulders and guides her to his side, ignoring how dangerously close her shave ice is to his freshly cleaned shirt. Giving comfort to his daughter is far more important to him than clothing, no matter the memories it holds or the price he's paid. Feeling her small body tucked next to his, her precious head nuzzled into his chest, is more calming than he had remembered. 

"What did Uncle Steve do, Danno?"

The question surprises him. He hadn't expected her to catch on so quickly; it makes his chest warm with pride, knowing that his little girl is so smart.

"Steve and I... we're very different. He's so focused on getting to the end that he winds up getting ahead of himself, but when you're working to uphold the law, you have to remember that you, too, must follow it. We have rules and procedures for a reason: to keep the innocent safe. When you break them- even a small one- it can result in the case being dropped. Seeing someone you know is guilty walk away because someone didn't wait for a warrant or went too hard in an interrogation... it's one of the worst feelings."

"Did someone get away because of him?"

"I'm not sure. I left before the case was finished."

Grace nods her head in silent understanding and snuggles even closer. He gives her a gentle squeeze, finding his own comfort in his daughter's small body. He casts his mind back to the case with the tsunami, how he'd told the team he wouldn't be able to look her in the eye again if they didn't stop the thieves. It was true then, and it's still true now. Grace is all that holds him together, and he could never do anything that would compromise the look of respect on her face whenever they talk about his work. Even if being a mall cop isn't glamorous or a job about which he will ever brag, he can at least find solace in his little girl's proud smile.

"My gym teacher has a plaque on her door. It says, ' _Nothing is so strong as gentleness, and nothing is so gentle as real strength._ ' Is that something Uncle Steve doesn't know?"

He looks down at her, surprised to see how earnest she is. It takes him a few minutes to give her question the thought it deserves, eventually finding the words he wants.

"Your gym teacher's a smart woman, smarter than I'd thought- though she's not as smart as you," he says, smiling and tickling his little girl. She squeals in delight as she wriggles to avoid his fingers, her shave ice tipping dangerously far. Thinking quickly, Danny takes it with one hand, being sure to continue tickling with the other, and drops the slush-like treat into the plastic wastebasket next to the bed before renewing his tickle assault, full scale. It takes some time for them to calm down again, but when they finally do, he continues immediately. "Steve hasn't lived a life like ours, Gracie; he's had to do some terrible things to keep us- and the rest of the country- safe. It isn't really his fault that he doesn't know."

"How come you're mad, then, if it isn't his fault?"

Trust his daughter to call him on his bullshit.

"I... He made a really big mistake, Gracie, a mistake even he should have known better than to make, and it was in that moment, when I saw how far he'd go, how little he cared about the system _that makes what we do matter_ , I knew I couldn't stay."

She is silent for a moment, processing everything her father has just told her.

"I think you did the right thing, Danno," she whispers, and with that, the hesitation he has been feeling and the doubt that has kept him up at night disappear.

He presses a grateful kiss to the top of her head as they sit on the apartment's ratty pull-out couch, which, for once, is almost comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Grace's teacher's plaque is a quotation from Ralph W. Sockman.


End file.
